Many conventional work machines, such as those in the construction and forestry industries, perform various tasks such as craning or digging functions. To perform some of these functions, machines may require additional operating pressures to lift heavier objects or dig rougher terrain. Thus, a means for effectively increasing a machine's craning and digging capability without negatively impacting other performance characteristics are considered in the present disclosure.